shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Rao
Rao, also known as Magna Rao, Great Rao or King Rao, is the God King of the Dragon Clan. He is the final son of the Elder Gods Strife and Asura, who were the children of the First Gods Adam and Eve. Strife rose to power when he ambushed and fatally wounded his father. The dying Adam prophesied that Strife would likewise be overthrown by one of his own children. As a result, upon the birth of each of Strife's children, Strife swallowed them whole. Appalled, the children's mother, Asura, concealed her sixth pregnancy from him and secretly gave birth to Rao. Asura gave the infant into the safekeeping of Eve, where he was tended by various minor goddesses who taught him how to wield his energy-manipulating powers in battle. Rao grew to adulthood and then set about taking revenge on Strife. Rao freed his siblings Scourge, Shiva, Rudra, Dorn and Agni, all now grown to adulthood. He led his allies in the rebellion against Strife and the Elder Gods, and they fought a long war which ended with Rao slaughtering them. They were ruthless in their pursuit of justice against the Elder Dragons to the horror of Eve. As punishment she cursed them to be consumed by their power, but they were saved by Rao sealing away the majority of their power in order to stabilize them. Rao thus became supreme ruler of the Dragon gods after forcing his siblings into submission. He married the goddess Shiva who was the most beautiful of his sisters, but he engaged in many relationships with goddesses and with mortal women both before and during the Heroic Age of the Known Universe. Exceptionally powerful and arrogant, Rao ruled the Universe as God King for hundreds of millions of years. He often maintained a reserved demeanor, but was constantly projecting his Aura forcing others to feel humbled in his presence. Rao was dedicated to the ideals of Order and Balance. He was committed to the Greater Good and the prospering of life and peace in his Universe. Conversely, he was very intolerant to anything he deemed to be evil. Whatever threatened his order was ruthlessly destroyed. However, he was not without his bad habits. Rao had a terrible temper and while in the throes of his righteous anger could destroy entire worlds for the smallest infraction. He could not abide hubris in mortals or failure to pay respect to the Gods, and regularly punished it when it came to his attention. He also had a robust libido and despite being married to the most beautiful goddess in the Universe strayed constantly with mortals and immortals alike. Over the hundreds of millions of years of his existence, he almost never had an interaction with a female that didn't result in pregnancy. 'Transformations' As a God, Rao was a shapeshifter capable of taking a wide array of forms. Originally, his true form was of a majestic dragon with gold skin, though like other gods he commonly took a humanoid shape for the sake of convenience. After he and the other Holy Dragons were cursed by Eve to lose control of their power and be destroyed by it, they were twisted into combinations of their dragon and humanoid forms. Rao managed to prevent the fate imposed on them by sealing away most of their power, restoring their ability to control their form. In general Rao could move between his first 3 Sealed Forms at will, taking on whichever he pleased. When he wished to use his true power though, he had to risk using his Ultimate Form. In this state Rao was able to freely use his full power, but risked losing control of it and being destroyed. Form 1: Humanoid Rao's most commonly seen form. In this incarnation he is a handsome man with chiseled features and a slight but finely toned body. His hair is long and black and like other gods his eyes emit a white glow. He wears a black toga with gold bracers on his arms and legs (before the Cataclysm he and the other gods wore white clothing with gold jewelry). He also commonly wears a robe similar to that worn by the Holy Ghost. In this form Johnny senses that he has twice the power the Holy Ghost had when he died, but even in this form Rao possesses enough power to easily destroy a medium sized planet. Form 2: Dragon Man Upon transforming into this form Rao takes on the appearance of a giant reptilian beast with unbreakable golden scales. In this form he is over 10 feet tall with powerfully muscled limbs, a long tail, claws, and a snout full of sharp teeth. This form possesses double the power of the elf form. Form 3: Great Dragon This was Rao's original form, a majestic gold dragon of enormous size (standing roughly 50 feet when on his haunches). When shifting to this form Rao's stature greatly increases and he often has to move around on all four limbs. Great wings grow from his back and sharp spikes grow on his shins and forearms. The horns on his face and head become even more pronounced, and all of his attributes again double in power. In this form he is able to use the Armageddon attack, but it is substantially less powerful than it is in his Ultimate Form. Form 4: Ultimate When he unseals his True Power, his body shrinks to humanoid proportions but retains its dragon characteristics, with metallic golden skin and black scaly areas on his chest, forearms and shins. In his Ultimate Form, Rao is able to attain 100% power, greatly increasing his muscle mass. This Ultimate Form is literally the peak of Rao’s potential and the maximum amount of Aura his body can output. His muscle mass becomes engorged compared to the sleek frame of his Sealed Form. Initially, due to the strain on his body he could not fight in his Ultimate Form for long, slowly weakening whether he was dealing or receiving damage. Later, this weakness is eradicated by his use of the Bloodstone, which allows him to stabilize his True Form. After this he sheds his excess bulk, returning to his svelte physique and exceeding his previous limits. 'Techniques' 'Thunder Dragon' During his upbringing by his grandmother Eve, Rao was infused with the element of lightning by her allowing him to create, control, and transform into lightning at will, turning him into the Thunder Dragon. This power, which had originally belonged to the great Bahamut before being passed to Adam who infused it into Eve before he died, was the most powerful of those controlled by the Dragon Clan. By absorbing the Thunder Element, the more generic godly powers of his Grace took on an electrical nature. Thunder Breath: Rao's standard attack. He fires a powerful blast of lightning from his mouth. Thunder Strike: Rao envelops a part of his body in lightning and strikes his enemy, causing a lightning bolt to shoot through them upon impact. Thunder Sense: Rao's power that grants telepathy. At full power Rao can pay attention to all living things in the galaxy at once or learn any detail he wants to know by concentrating on it. Using this ability he was able to influence entire populations of planets at once. Thunder Move: A technique that grants Rao telekinesis. Rao could use this power to move objects without touching them. At full power he could animate objects from across the expanse of space. Thunder Warp: A teleportation technique that allows Rao to instantly appear anywhere in a flash of lightning. Rao’s range is enough that he can appear anywhere in the Galaxy in an instant. This technique also enables Rao to teleport others wherever he wishes, causing them to appear to vaporize in a lightning bolt when he does so. Thunder Cage: A torrent of small lightning bolts that rain down onto a target. Thunder Make: Allows Rao to create or transform matter. Thunder Ball: A massive orb of electrical energy hurled at a target that explodes on contact for massive damage. Thunder Bolt: Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Rao focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt Raoing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. 'Ultimate' Armageddon: 'Rao’s most powerful attack. He opens his mouth and fires a titanic white particle beam. He must be in either his Great Dragon Form or Ultimate Form to be able to use it. This attack is powerful enough to destroy a planet. 'Trivia - The Thunder Element Rao inherited was handed down from Adam who recieved the power from Bahamut, who is widely believed to have been the most powerful of the first generation of Gods. When Adam recieved this power it boosted him to Bahamut's levels, enabling him to create the barrier between the planes. When Adam was killed by his son Strife, he passed the power to Eve with his last breath. Eve found herself unable to activate the power and allowed it to lie dormant in her. When Rao was given to her to raise, she saw the boy had a strong spirit like his grandfather, and decided to pass the Element to him. Rao managed to survive the process of taking in the power, and in the process found that not only had it granted him electrical powers, it had also forced open his aura network to give him an Aura output similar to Bahamut and Adam. This made him several times stronger than any other gods of the Dragon Clan, including his own father. - Rao's prefix of Magna was gained when he won Strife's Tournament of Champions. - The Overblow technique forced Rao and his siblings to seal away 4/5ths of their power, but had so drastically opened their Aura channels that even with access to only a 5th of their power they had still essentially tripled their Aura output. Because Rao's channels had already been forced open by the Thunder Element that he inherited, the power gulf between Rao and the other Dragons was increased even more. Because of this, he was also more in danger of losing control of and being destroyed by his power if he entered his Ultimate Form. - Rao's golden scales were said to be unbreakable. It was therefore a great surprise to him when he discovered that saran Hellfire was able to break them. - Rao had the most robust libido of the entire Dragon Clan (which is a rather extraordinary feat among a Clan known for their lusty behavior). He had taken his most beautiful sister Shiva as his wife, his most volatile sister Agni as his mistress, and frequently seduced the aloof Rudra just to prove he could (and to get one over on Dorn). He seduced numerous other Dragons, having bedded all the women and most of the men at one time or another. He frequently dallied with mortals as well, and any female who caught his attention would end up pregnant. He was the father of many demi-gods who would go on to found powerful dynasties of their own. - If Rao had found the sarans during the Heroic Age he would have destroyed Kazan and been done with them. However, in his war to regain control of the Universe from the Watchers he was endlessly frustrated by the Watchers' empathy powers removing the will to fight from his troops. Upon finding the sarans suddenly had a cadre of powerful warriors immune to the Watchers' powers at his disposal. This boon overrode Rao's normal aversion to anything "evil" and led him to try to steer the sarans' chaotic nature into a more useful direction. - Rao also had a strong tendency towards laziness and regularly delegated the running of the Universe to others. It was not uncommon for him to sleep for years or decades, awakening only for a brief time to straighten out his affairs before retiring once again. Even after the extinction of the Dragon Clan, instead of taking a more active role in the Universe, he instead gave Zanko the title of Holy Ghost and had him run the Holy Order for him because he was no longer interested in unifying the Universe. - Even after his defeat, Rao remains the gold standard in terms of strength and power against which all others are measured. Even Cain who successfully killed Rao said that he was able to do so by rattling the God King and playing on his fears rather than overwhelming him with power. He also says that if they had to fight again he's unsure he could repeat his win. When fighting Drake the best Johnny and Cain can say about him is that he's in Rao's league but that the God King was more powerful. It is only upon meeting Michael that they say they've met someone who could be Rao's match and it isn't until Satan that they say they've encountered someone flat out stronger. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Fighters Category:Holy Order Category:Deities Category:Tyrants